In The End
by hentai-monkey
Summary: In the end, there is only one. In the end, we all die alone. RKaza hints of KakS char. death
1. Chapter 1

Rikuo held him tightly, willing the warmth to return to the fading body. There was so much left unsaid, so much undone. He couldn't, he wouldn't lose somebody else. He wouldn't allow it.

Determination danced in his tense face and he stood, lifting the heavy body, holding it close to him.

"Kazahaya no baka," he muttered softly.

"'m nuh ah baka," he responded angrily. His voice sounded full of cotton and his words were slurred, but he was speaking, speaking clearly enough to be understood and he understood what was being said around him.

"Don't you leave me," Rikuo ordered softly. "Don't you dare leave me."

"I… itai," Kazahaya whispered, pain contorting his body as Rikuo held him.

"It's okay. I'm going to take you home. We'll get you fixed up."

How? How had this happened? Less then two hours ago they had been normal. Well, as normal as they ever were. They had been walking along, content with each other, content with their recovery job clutched tightly in Kazahaya's hand, and content with the development in their relationship. And now, Kazahaya was fighting to stay alert, and Rikuo was fighting to stay calm.

What had done this to them? Rikuo couldn't even fathom what it was. There was pain, there was confusion. There was a hurt Kazahaya bleeding in his arms. They hadn't stood a chance. A little chance would have been perfect. If he had been able to see, if he had been able to fight, then Kazahaya wouldn't be laying in his arms, Kazhaya wouldn't be bleeding on him.

"Rikuo? Bring him in quickly," Kakei's sooth voice exploded through his thoughts. The tall man nodded slowly and walked slowly through the door and up the staircase to the room he shared with Kazahaya. Placing the brunette gently on the bed, Rikuo stepped back, allowing Kakei the room he needed to tend to Kazahaya.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up? Does Kazahaya have the item?" Kakei asked softly, a small hand resting on his shoulder.

"It's in his front pocket, right side. I'll shower after I'm sure Kazahaya is fine. Besides, he needs to be cleaned up first."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good enough. Tell me Kazahaya's going to be okay," Rikuo asked softly, desperation dancing in his soft voice.

"Kudo-kun will be fine. Saiga and I shall see to it that Kudo-kun is. I would not have sent him on a job if I had doubts about his continued well-being."

"Sometimes, I just don't know about you," Rikuo murmured softly, his eyes narrowed suspiciously at the deceptive blond.

"Go take a shower. Clean up. We'll take care of Kudo-kun."

Sighing, Rikuo turned from the pair of lovers and his own bleeding lover to shower. To wash away the blood he'd earned from carrying the brunette home. Before leaving, he grabbed a pair of sleep pants and stalked out.

Once he was locked within the confines of a hot shower, Rikuo's mind wandered back to happier memories.

_They had just returned from yet another job. Yet another opportunity for Rikuo to save Kazahaya from certain doom. They were sitting in the office uncomfortably. Kazahaya was leaning against Rikuo, drifting off into his dreams. Rikuo had managed to get an arm around the brunette's shoulders, making him feel comfortable, content._

"_Rikuo," Kazahaya whispered. His voice was so soft, Rikuo thought he'd imagined it. "Rikuo, I really like you."_

"_What?"_

"_I really, really like you. Maybe even love you. Do you hate me for it?" Kazahaya asked timidly. He snuggled closer to Rikuo's chest._

"_No," he murmured firmly. He wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's shoulders and held him. Just held him. "I don't hate you."_

"_I'm glad. I would have left if you had said yes."_

"_And I would have found you. No matter where you would have gone."_

"_Rikuo?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Can I… can I have a kiss?" Kazahaya asked, his voice both confident and unsure._

Shifting so he could look at Kazahaya, Rikuo smiled and complied. Bowing his head, he placed a sweet, innocent, chaste kiss on Kazahaya's soft lips. When he pulled back, Kazahaya's eyes fluttered open slowly and he smiled contentedly at the taller man.

"_You never have to ask," Rikuo murmured._

"_Thank you," Kazahaya whispered, wrapping his long arms around Rikuo's waist before snuggling close to him. "Wake me when you need me," he murmured, his voice heavy with sleep._

So anti-climatic, and yet, it was so perfect. Holding Kazahaya had been the highlight of his evening. Holding Kazahaya in the bed they shared was his purpose. He thrived, fought every day so that he could hold the brunette close to him. So he could fall asleep to the rhythmic breathing of the thinner man.

Washing slowly, Rikuo thought angrily, _'Be okay. You have to be okay. You have to be.'_

They'd been together as coworkers, roommates and friends long before they had been able to admit the attraction they felt for one another. Now that they both knew, Rikuo had become obsessive in his desire to protect his lover. He would never forgive himself for Kazahaya's only scar. One he hadn't been able to stop.

Pain filled Rikuo's heart as the memory assaulted him.

"_Rikuo!" Kazahaya's voice celled cheerfully. The brunette waved ecstatically when he raised his head to look. Kazahaya had managed to climb a nearby tree. He was standing with unusual grace, his body balanced naturally on the branch he stood upon. The wind danced around him, his brown-blond hair dancing in it's wake. He was absolutely gorgeous._

"_This has got to be the best picnic I've ever had!" Kazahaya cheered. Winking, he blew a kiss in Rikuo's direction before seating himself on the branch._

_Their picnic was yet another job, a fairly easy job in actuality. They had to stake out the tree Kazahaya currently occupied. Apparently, something strange had been happening in that tree. But nothing emotionally resonating as Kazahaya had managed to climb the tree with no problem._

"_If you want to eat, you'll come down from there!" Rikuo called._

"_Here I come!" Kazahaya answered. Very serpent-like, he slid out of his perch and landed gracefully on the ground. Running, he hurried over to Rikuo and the blanket, a plate of food already made up for him. "Itadakimasu!" Kazahaya murmured._

"_Itadakimasu," Rikuo repeated, smiling at the excited brunette._

_The sun was starting to set when they'd finished eating. Kazahaya snuggled close to Rikuo, his head against the other's shoulders._

"_Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked softly. "Do you feel that?"_

"_Yep. It's fine though," Rikuo murmured, kissing Kazahaya's temple. "All we have to do is watch it."_

"_So easy. More jobs should be this easy."_

"_Yeah, well."_

"_Look!"_

_At the tree, a woman was carefully walking in circles. She wore a traditional black kimono, folded right over left. She was mourning and it was the tree. After she had circled the tree twice, she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself._

"_We have to comfort her!" Kazahaya murmured. "She needs somebody."_

"_She's not real," Rikuo whispered softly._

"_There were no memories on the tree. She's not a memory."_

"_Leave her alone."_

"_I'm just going to read the memories of the ground around her. I want to know what happened," Kazahaya explained. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay."_

"_Your never okay, unless I protect you."_

"_Well, protect me, jerk."_

_Kazahaya crawled behind the woman, an unnatural feline grace moving him forward. Rikuo smirked at the other, the resemblance to a cat never as obvious as now._

_He was careful as he crawled forward, seductive as he moved. He stayed behind the mourning woman and placed his hands to her left. A tremor shot through him and he fell to the side, memories running through his head._

"_You! You did this to me! It's your fault!" the woman cried, turning an angry face towards the slumped Kazahaya. You killed them and now you'll pay!"_

_Rikuo watched, frozen, as he slender hands contorted, twisting into long claws. She raised her hand and in a swift, fluid motion, she raked her claws through Kazahaya's exposed side. When he cried out painfully, Rikuo jerked and moved into action. Rushing forward, he pulled Kazahaya to him and focused his breaking power on the tree._

"_It's your fault! I'll make you pay for hurting them!" she cried, turning to face Rikuo. He hefted the unconscious Kazahaya and leaped out of the way as the large tree fell, covering the woman even as she cried, "It's your fault! You'll pay!"_

"_C'mon idiot. You'll be okay," Rikuo murmured as he hurried back to Green Drugstore._

It really was amazing how nobody ever came to investigate why Rikuo was seen more often then not carrying home an unconscious, bloody Kazahaya.

The wound had healed, no problems whatsoever. But it hadn't healed completely. A scar wrapped around Kazahaya's back and left side. And Rikuo would never forgive himself for failing him. Since then, he'd done everything in his power to keep Kazahaya's clumsy self from harm. And he had. Until tonight.

_Thank you for reading my new story. I do hope you enjoy it. I plan to have the next chapter out within a week, I'm just putting the finishing touches on it and then I'll be sending it to my wonderful beta! Please, leave a review if you like it, even if you don't. I'm curious to know what people think of it. Thank you very much!_


	2. Chapter 2

The wound had healed, no problems whatsoever. But it hadn't healed completely. A scar wrapped around Kazahaya's back and left side. And Rikuo would never forgive himself for failing him. Since then, he'd done everything in his power to keep Kazahaya's clumsy self from harm. And he had. Until tonight.

"Rikuo! The kid's awake and he wants you!" Saiga yelled through the bathroom door.

Rikuo shut off the flow of warm water and quickly towel-dried and dressed. He had to keep himself from running to their room. Before he could get inside however, Kakei stopped him with a hand. He smiled sadly at Rikuo and murmured softly, "He's only half-aware of what's going on. I'm not sure he recognizes you, but he's calling for you. He didn't recognize Saiga or myself. Be careful."

Kazahaya couldn't remember things? And it was his fault. It was his fault for not protecting Kazahaya better. He hadn't done everything to keep his lover safe. Nodding slowly, Rikuo walked into the room and smiled at the prone Kazahaya.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked softly.

"Hey. How do you feel?" Rikuo whispered, tangling his fingers with Kazahaya's limp hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kazahaya whimpered.

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault."

Kazahaya was laid pitifully on his bed. The thin boy looked pathetic in his large bed. The white bandages stood in stark contrast to his skin. His brown-blond hair was matted and dirty.

"I should have fought better. I'm just… I couldn't do it. I was so surprised and all I could think about was you," he smiled softly.

"It's over now. All you have to do is get better. Just get better. After your better, you can go spit on it's dead body."

"Don't leave me alone," Kazahaya begged softly.

"I would never leave you alone."

"Will you… will you hold me?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Something should be normal. I want it to be you holding me. Please?"

"If it will make you happy."

Closing his eyes slowly, Kazahaya smiled a small, pained smile as he shifted slowly in his bed. Rikuo slid into the bed, wrapping his arms around Kazahaya's back and one over his waist. The brunette shifted until he was comfortably spooned against his taller darker lover.

"I don't remember a lot, but one thing I couldn't forget is you. Ever. I think even if I lost all of my memories, I would still miss you. Miss you holding me," Kazahaya whispered. "I think that means I really love you."

"I think that's what it means," Rikuo smiled. He placed a kiss on Kazahaya's neck before whispering softly, "I love you too."

"Thank you," Kazahaya whispered.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here with you."

Kazahaya nodded and obeyed. His body became suddenly heavier as all conscious thought fled the brunette's body. _'I'll never let this happen to you again. Never. I promise. You're not going to be out of my sight again. Not if I can help it,'_ Rikuo promised silently.

Rikuo tightened his grip, keeping his hurt lover as close as possible before he shut his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

"_Kazahaya,' Rikuo whispered, pressing his lips against the other's pulse point. "I want more."_

"_M-more?"_

"_Yes. I want to make love to you."_

"_What? Me?" Kazahaya asked blushing as he pulled away from Rikuo's grasp._

"_Yes you. You're the one I'm in love with," Rikuo explained plainly._

"_I've… I've never…" Kazahaya sputtered._

"_If you don't want to," Rikuo whispered. "You don't have to. I'm not going to force you into it."_

"_Be gentle with me?" Kazahaya asked shyly._

"_I will never hurt you on purpose," Rikuo answered. He smiled at the brunette before pulling him closer._

"_I love you, Rikuo," Kazahaya whispered._

"_I love you too," Rikuo responded, slowly kissing a trail down Kazahaya's bare chest._

_The brunette squirmed under Rikuo's attention, it was too hard to stay still. The raven-crowned man stopped at Kazahaya's waist, his hands sliding down to play with the elastic waistband as he slid up Kazahaya's form to kiss his lover more deeply._

_As he tongue-wrestled with Kazahaya, Rikuo slid his hand into the pants, caressing the growing erection there. Kazahaya moaned deliciously when Rikuo wrapped his large hand around the hardened length, pumping it slowly. Rikuo thought him more beautiful lost in the throes of pleasure. When he came, he would be even more beautiful still._

_Determined to see Kazahaya like that, Rikuo broke their kiss to pull Kazahaya's pants off, freeing his straining erection. Rikuo licked his lips as he smiled seductively. He winked before bowing his head and sucking lightly on the damp head._

"_Oh!" Kazahaya exclaimed softly. His hands found their way into Rikuo's hair and latched onto what he could grasp. Rikuo smirked and took more into his mouth. He let his tongue caress the underside of Kazahaya's shaft, massaging as he swallowed more of his lover._

_Kazahaya could only moan. His pleasure was intense and he felt like he would burst if Rikuo kept it up. Forcing the ability to talk, he managed to whisper. "I'm… I'm gonna cum!" even as Rikuo swallowed, massaging Kazahaya with his throat muscles._

_Kazahaya shivered before freezing as he exploded in Rikuo's mouth. "oh gods," he shivered, holding onto Rikuo's head._

_With a final lick to the flaccid length, Rikuo stalked slowly up Kazahaya's finely trembling body, stopping only to place his warm, salty lips to Kazahaya's. The brunette wrapped his thin arms around Rikuo's neck, all the passion and pleasure he could muster transferring to the larger man through the kiss._

"_Kazahaya," Rikuo murmured, breaking the kiss._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I want to make love to you."_

"_Don't… don't hurt me," Kazahaya pleaded softly._

"_I'll be as easy as I can."_

_Kazahaya pressed his lips to Rikuo's, fear, determination and desire playing in his beautiful eyes._

"Rikuo!" Kazahaya's voice called, desperate and pained.

"I'm right here Kazahaya," Rikuo soothed. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and wished for the pleasure of the dream to return.

"You won't leave me, will you?" he asked sadly.

"No. I'm never going to leave you. Not unless you ask me too. And then it'll be under heavy protest," Rikuo smiled, pressing his lips to Kazahaya's too-warm forehead.

"I hurt," he whimpered softly. "I hurt everywhere."

"I know. I know. I can't do anything for that though. I can go get Kakei though," Rikuo murmured.

Kazahaya didn't respond, opting to just whimper and lay very still. Tears flowed from his eyes and pain contorted his beautiful face. Resolved, Rikuo moved and rose slowly from the bed, determined to retrieve the pharmacist and spiritual detective.

"Don't leave me," Kazahaya begged softly.

"I'm not. I'm going to get Kakei to take care of your pain. When Kakei comes up, I'll be right there with him," Rikuo murmured as explanation.

Kazahaya looked pitiful and more vulnerable then ever before. Rikuo hated seeing him this way, it hurt him too. It hurt to see his lover laid flat from wounds that were healing slowly and internal wounds that were healing even slower. Rikuo sighed sadly and wrapped Kazahaya's hands around a pillow he slept with.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Rikuo murmured.

Kazahaya tightened his grip on the pillow, clenching his eyes shut against the pain. Rikuo smiled sadly at his lover and hurried down to find the drugstore owner.

The stairway was cramped and the eighteen steps leading down to the store lasted forever. Rikuo grunted as he pulled the door open. Relief flooded his body as he saw Kakei's thin form appear behind the nearest aisle.

"Kakei!" he called.

"What can I do for you?" Kakei asked, his soft voice a calming salve on Rikuo's frazzled nerves.

Kazahaya woke up and he's in a lot of pain," Rikuo murmured. "Can you give him something?"

"Let me see what I can do," Kakei smiled, his handsome face showing his intense concern.

Rikuo bowed his head before turning and hurrying back up to Kazahaya's side. He walked calmly into the room they shared, hiding the anxious fear he felt. "Kazahaya, Kakei'll be up in just a minute. He'll give you something to make you feel better."

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked softly, blinking his distant eyes in Rikuo's direction.

"I'm here."

"I fell… it hurts… I'm being ripped… ripped apart," Kazahaya whimpered.

Holding Kazahaya's pale hand tightly within his own, Rikuo bowed his head and smiled sadly at his broken lover. He tried to hide the tears he knew were coming but knew he was failing miserably. "You'll be okay," Rikuo mumbled. "You have to be."

"Rikuo, can you please excuse us? I'm going to change his bandages as well," Kakei murmured softly, pushing his way into the room, not bothering to knock.

"I'll be outside," Rikuo mumbled to the floor. He placed a soft kiss on Kazahaya's temple before leaving. He sighed heavily as he took a seat on the top step. Folding his hands before his face, Rikuo let the hot tears fall freely from his eyes.

_88_

"Kudo-kun," Kakei murmured, pressing a cool hand on the injured boy's brow.

"I… I'm dying, ne?" Kazahaya stuttered, turning his large faded emerald eyes on the psychic.

Dropping the fake cheer, Kakei nodded and whispered a soft, "Yes. Nothing can be done. This is going to kill you."

_Wow… thanks for the support for this story, I really hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your sweet and wonderful words, Quaria and YoukaiObsessed. I appreciate them all! Once more chapter and then this one's a wrap! Thank you for your support!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kudo-kun," Kakei murmured, pressing a cool hand on the injured boy's brow.

"I'm… I'm dying, ne?" Kazahaya stuttered, turning toward the psychic.

Dropping the fake cheer, Kakei nodded and whispered a soft, "Yes. Nothing can be done. You're going to die."

"How much longer?"

"Not much. You're going to suffer. You know that, don't you?" Kakei asked softly.

"I know," Kazahaya nodded. "Will you take care of Rikuo?"

"Of course, Kudo-kun," Kakei smiled.

"You know then? Wh.. what I want you to do?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"With a heavy heart. You'll have eight to ten hours. But you will sleep away most of it. You'll fall asleep and it'll be over," Kakei murmured.

"G-give my thanks to Saiga. I just… just Rikuo," Kazahaya whispered, trying valiantly not to cry. "Please just Rikuo."

"Of course," Kakei smiled. Pulling out the prepared syringe, Kakei placed a soft kiss on Kazahaya's temple before sliding the needle into the pale skin. "Please, forgive me, Kudo-kun," Kakei whispered as he emptied the syringe.

"Thank you. Please, call me Kazahaya."

"Go, and be at peace," Kakei murmured, gathering his few things and leaving the room. When he stepped into the stairway, he smiled an honest smile and announced, "You can go back in now. I'm all done."

"Thank you," Rikuo bowed. Without waiting to see if Kakei responded in kind, he was hurrying back to the room, desperate to see his lover.

"Kazahaya," Rikuo breathed. "How do you feel?"

"I'm so tired. Come hold me," Kazahaya answered softly.

"Of course."

Easily, Rikuo took up his position behind Kazahaya. The smaller, thin man leaved against Rikuo's larger chest. His eyes closed and his breathing was even, giving him the appearance of sleep.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked.

"What is it?"

"If something happened to me, would you be able to survive? Would you be okay without me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Rikuo asked angrily. "Kazahaya, nothing's going to happen to you. I won't be able to live with myself if it did."

"Rikuo, promise me, please, if something happens to me, promise me you'll live on. Even if I don't."

"I'm not going to until we're both old and gray."

"Please. You have to now," Kazahaya begged, his fists pitifully clinging to the shirt Rikuo wore.

"Fine. I promise. Please, just relax," Rikuo whispered. "I 'm sorry. I promise."

"Thank you," Kazahaya whispered.

The brunette bowed his heavy head and snuggled close to Rikuo. _'The rest of my life, I want to spend in your arms,'_ he thought sadly.

Rikuo wrapped his arms tightly around Kazahaya's form, confused by the smaller man's behavior, determined to hold his lover regardless.

_88_

"Kazahaya?" Rikuo asked, a desperate hint in his voice as he shook the still form. "Please answer me."

Kazahaya's body shook bonelessly, following Rikuo's movement. His body was cold, his skin was even paler then he'd thought possible.

"No," Rikuo whimpered softly. "No. Kazahaya! Please come back to me." Hugging the cold body to his chest, he cried into the soft hair, hot tears pouring from his clenched eyes. Raising his head, he roared in despair, a negative note that echoed in the deathly silence of the room. With his strong arms, he'd failed to protect that which he loved most. Again.

"Rikuo?" Saiga's deep voice asked in concern. He opened the door softly and froze at the sight before his hidden eyes. Kazahaya's thin form was snuggled against Rikuo, his body limp where Rikuo wasn't holding. "Is he?"

"He left me," Rikuo whimpered. "He left me."

Swallowing against the lump rising in his throat, Saiga stepped forward to hopefully comfort the grieving man.

"Come on Rikuo. Let's get you out of here and figure out what to do."

With a steady stream of tears falling down his face, Rikuo allowed Saiga to guide him. Allowed Saiga to lead him away from the cold, dead body of his lover. They passed the silent form of a teary-eyes Kakei who nodded before entering the room and shutting the door.

"He knew," Rikuo whispered softly, following the elder man.

_88_

"Kudo Kazahaya-kun, be at peace," Kakei murmured. Trying to stem the flow of tears that poured from his pale eyes, he set about straightening Kazahaya's cold body before he hid it beneath the sheets of the bed. "I'll care for Rikuo. Just like you asked."

_88_

Rikuo kneeled before the stone marker behind the store. Nothing but a wreath of flowers decorated the memorial but it was more important to Rikuo than anything else. Closing his dark eyes, a tear slid slowly down his cheek.

"Kazahaya, I love you. More than anything else I love you. I wish we'd never gone on that fucking job. I hate that we did. Look what happened to you," Rikuo whimpered. "I need you."

Rikuo lapsed into silence, letting happier memories wash over him at the memorial of his lover.

"_Rikuo?" Kazahaya asked, large eyes blinking innocently at the darker man._

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you believe in eternal love?"_

"_What?"_

"_Do you believe in eternal love? A love that will never end. A love that'll go on forever and ever, even if one person dies and the other doesn't?"_

"_Yeah. It's called a soul mate," Rikuo answered plainly. Sighing he moved to his waif of a lover and pulled him close._

"_You're my soul mate. I believe that completely. Do you agree with me?" Kazahaya asked softly, snuggling against Rikuo's firm chest._

"_You are my soul mate," Rikuo smiled. Tilting the brunette's head up, he winked his dark eye at the other before placing a burning kiss on his lips. When they paused for breath, Rikuo finished, "You should have known that already, idiot."_

"Come back to me," Rikuo pleaded with the small marker. "Come back."

Wrapping his arms around himself, he rocked back and forth, crying pitifully.

"_Rikuo, I want to spend forever with you," Kazahaya declared, raising up on his elbows to glance into his lover's dark eyes. _

"_Spend forever with me. That's fine. I want you to."_

"_And when I die as an old man, I want you to be holding me like this," Kazahaya murmured, nestling closer to the warm chest. _

"_You'll never die. I won't let you," Rikuo protested. "I'll keep you alive no matter what."_

"_You can't stop the gods. So when my time is up, will you let me die in your arms?"_

"_I wouldn't let it be anywhere else," Rikuo answered._

"Nowhere else but in my arms," Rikuo mumbled softly. "You got to die how you wanted. But you weren't an old man."

"_I love you, Rikuo. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. Eternally," Kazahaya murmured softly, his lips dancing along the soft skin of Rikuo's neck. "Show me you love me?"_

_Reversing their positions, Rikuo pressed his lips against Kazahaya's, eager to prove his love physically._

"I couldn't stop it from happening, just like I couldn't stop Tsukiko's disappearance. I'm pretty damn useless. What am I supposed to do?" Rikuo begged the statue.

"_I would be lost without you. you've never failed me. And I think it would be impossible for you to fail me ever. If you had left me every time I fell, I wouldn't be able to have this conversation with you. I love you," Kazahaya mumbled, wrapping his arms around Rikuo's neck. "Thank you."_

"How do I go on without you?" Rikuo asked softly.

"_You can do it!" Kazahaya cheered, leaping as he cheered on his roommate and lover. "I believe in you!" _

"Thanks a lot," Rikuo bit sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'd be much happier if it wasn't me up here!"

"But you're doing so well! Do you want me to carry it down? You know how clumsy I am. Besides, you're so awesome, you can do anything!" Kazahaya cheered.

"_Idiotic klutz," Rikuo grumbled, trying vainly to hide his smile._

"I can do anything, ne?" Rikuo asked the stone memorial. "I'll never be happy again, you know that. But I'll keep on living because I promised I would."

Pressing his hand against his lips, he indirectly kissed the stone, ignoring the tears that poured from his eyes. Rising, he murmured softly, "Ill never forget you and I'll love you always."

_end_

_Thank you very much for all of your support. I really appreiciate it. Thank you very much, Lamenting Fox and Heroin Girl for your lovely reviews! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
